Captain America: Red, White
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "Origin" • 2 pages | Writer2_1 = Alex Ross | Writer2_2 = Paul Dini | Penciler2_1 = Alex Ross | Inker2_1 = Alex Ross | Colourist2_1 = Alex Ross | Editor2_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor2_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis2 = The origin of Captain America, from the super-serum to falling into suspended animation after WWII. | StoryTitle3 = "The Legend and the Lore" • 10 pages | Writer3_1 = Tony Salmons | Penciler3_1 = Tony Salmons | Inker3_1 = Tony Salmons | Colourist3_1 = Richard Isanove | Editor3_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor3_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis3 = Big Red One infantryman named Shorty witnesses the brave leadership of Captain America as he helps them gainposition on the Red Skull and turn their super-weapon- the Ragnarok tank- against them. | StoryTitle4 = "Why I Fight" • 8 pages | Writer4_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler4_1 = Richard Piers Rayner | Inker4_1 = Richard Piers Rayner | Colourist4_1 = Ken Siu-Chong | Editor4_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor4_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis4 = A downed pilot relives moments of past war glories while deserted on an island. | StoryTitle5 = "An Epic Battle" • 8 pages | Writer5_1 = Darko Macan | Penciler5_1 = Bruce Timm | Inker5_1 = Bruce Timm | Colourist5_1 = Bruce Timm | Editor5_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor5_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis5 = Captain America takes on a Nazi werewolf inside castle walls. | StoryTitle6 = "Faces" • 8 pages | Writer6_1 = Paul Pope | Writer6_2 = Nick Bertozzi | Penciler6_1 = Paul Pope | Inker6_1 = Paul Pope | Colourist6_1 = Lee Loughridge | Editor6_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor6_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis6 = A young boy in a Nazi schoolhouse is caught reading a copy of Captain America comics. The Red Skull forces the boy to prove his ultimate allegiance to the Aryan cause. | StoryTitle7 = "Cap Versus Rarebit" • 2 pages | Writer7_1 = Peter Kuper | Penciler7_1 = Peter Kuper | Inker7_1 = Peter Kuper | Colourist7_1 = Peter Kuper | Editor7_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor7_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis7 = Cap has a bad dream brought on rarebit cheese K-rations! | StoryTitle8 = "...They just fade away..." • 5 pages | Writer8_1 = Jeff Jensen | Penciler8_1 = Frank Quitely | Inker8_1 = Frank Quitely | Colourist8_1 = Matt Madden | Editor8_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor8_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis8 = Cap visits a man on his deathbed who saved his life in WWII. | StoryTitle9 = "Red Under the Mask" • 8 pages | Writer9_1 = Max Allan Collins | Penciler9_1 = Vatche Mavlian | Inker9_1 = Vatche Mavlian | Colourist9_1 = Vatche Mavlian | Editor9_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor9_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis9 = Captain America goes before the Senate Commission led by Joseph McRooter, who is actually disguised as the Red Skull. | StoryTitle10 = "Red Raid" • 8 pages | Writer10_1 = Yann Lepennetier | Penciler10_1 = Philippe Berthet | Inker10_1 = Philippe Berthet | Colourist10_1 = Nick Bertozzi | Editor10_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor10_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis10 = Captain America must defuse a bomb inside the brain stem of a patient, when he is confronted by the Red Bra, a Soviet double-agent who is actually Sharon Carter! He is saved by the Black Mamba, who helps dispatch the threat of the Red Bra. He finds out later that the man who's life he helped save was a comic book writer developing commie propaganda. | StoryTitle11 = "American Dream" • 8 pages | Writer11_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler11_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker11_1 = Mike Huddleston | Colourist11_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Editor11_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor11_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis11 = Cap falls into the ice-cold ocean and as he slips into suspended animation, has a recurring dream about Bucky saving his life many times over until he is an old man. Then he is awoken as he is saved by the Avengers. | StoryTitle12 = "Capsploitation" • 8 pages | Writer12_1 = Karl Bollers | Penciler12_1 = Dean Haspiel | Inker12_1 = Matt Madden | Colourist12_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor11_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor11_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis12 = Nick Fury sends the Falcon out to find Cap and defeat the Red Skull and Nightshade. He finds Cap going undercover as a pimp. It turns out that Red Skull and Nightshade put him under a mind-control chemical, making him change personalities...but it is revealed that this is all footage from an "exploitation" movie,and Cap and the Falcon give the producer a piece of their mind. | StoryTitle13 = "The Pledge" • 6 pages | Writer13_1 = Paul Storrie | Penciler13_1 = David Lloyd | Inker13_1 = David Lloyd | Colourist13_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Editor13_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor13_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis13 = Auto workers gather together in a local bar after work and, against the backdrop of Captain America's intervention in the mystery shooting of a local civil rights leader, have an intense argument about race relations. | StoryTitle14 = "A Winter's Tale" • 6 pages | Writer14_1 = Scott Ciencin | Penciler14_1 = Pasqual Ferry | Inker14_1 = Pasqual Ferry | Colourist14_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Editor14_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor14_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis14 = A story contrasting Captain America fighting against the Red Skull for control of the Cosmic Cube and Steve Rogers being indigent and treated for mental illness and post-traumatic stress disorder. | StoryTitle15 = "Der Last Time I Stormed Paris" • 2 pages | Writer15_1 = Evan Dorkin | Penciler15_1 = Evan Dorkin | Inker15_1 = Evan Dorkin | Colourist15_1 = Evan Dorkin | Synopsis15 = Baron Zemo and the Red Skull decide to annihilate France. | StoryTitle16 = "The Captain America Conspiracy!" • 8 pages | Writer16_1 = Jeff Jenson | Penciler16_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker16_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Colourist16_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Editor16_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor16_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis16 = Captain America takes on a group of hate speech counter-revolutionaries trying to do in a sect of the KKK. | ReprintOf17 = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 66 | StoryTitle17 = "The Fantastic Origin of the Red Skull" | Writer17_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler17_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker17_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist17_1 = Jack Kirby | Editor17_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor17_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis17 = The Red Skull regales a captured Captain America with tales of his origin, including being hand-selected by Adolf Hitler to be his prize soldier in the Nazi army. 10 pages • June 1965 | ReprintOf18 = Captain America Vol 1 111 | StoryTitle18 = "Tomorrow You Live, Tonight I Die!" | Writer18_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler18_1 = Jim Steranko | Inker18_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist18_1 = Jim Steranko | Editor18_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor18_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis18 = Captain America and Rick Jones must work overtime to fight off the menace of Madame Hydra and her Hydra agents, including the Man-Killer! 20 pages + cover • March 1969 | ReprintOf19 = Marvel Fanfare Vol 1 18 | StoryTitle19 = "Home Fires" | Writer19_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler19_1 = Frank Miller | Inker19_1 = Josef Rubinstein | Colourist19_1 = Frank Miller | Editor19_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor19_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis19 = A group of disaffected locals go on an arson spree in Brooklyn that cuts to the heart of Captain America's faith in the common man. 21 pages + cover • January 1985 | ReprintOf20 = Captain America Vol 4 1 | StoryTitle20 = "Dust" | Writer20_1 = John Ney Rieber | Penciler20_1 = John Cassaday | Inker20_1 = John Cassaday | Colourist20_1 = John Cassaday | Editor20_1 = Andrew Lis | Editor20_2 = Lynne Yoshii | Synopsis20 = In the aftermath of September 11, Captain America must redouble his efforts to fight against terrorists who would destroy a small town in Middle America, and against Americans who would turn on their fellow man in a time of grief and stress. 36 pages + cover • June 2002 | Notes = * 97 pages of original material, plus 89 pages of reprints Reprints: * * * * Original Material by: * Mark Waid * Evan Dorkin * Alex Ross * Bruce Timm * Bruce Jones * Max Allan Collins * Bill Sienkiewicz * Paul Dini * and many more! List price: $29.99 (US) • $48.00 (Canada) ISBN: 0-7851-1033-X 192 pages Original Release Date: 9/11/02 Current In-Print Edition: First Print | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}